


A Piece of You, A Piece of Me, Always With You

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: After working endlessly at their respective jobs, Mina and Momo spend their time off together.Then it became Christmas.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 73





	A Piece of You, A Piece of Me, Always With You

The moment the alarm rang loudly, Mina's arm shot out from beneath the covers to blindly turn it off. After several attempts, she managed to succeed, exhaling softly. She rolled onto her other side and was greeted to the sight of Momo, still deeply tied to dreamland with a trail of drool seeping out of the corner of her mouth and into her pillowcase. Mina giggled softly and kissed Momo's forehead gently enough not to wake her before slipping out of bed.

September through December were always the busiest times of the year for Mina and Momo. Mina was part of the advertisement division of her company and thus the holidays brought numerous projects that had to be done promptly and on time. Momo ran her own dance studio and held classes for children and teens. It started off small but gained fame through her following on Instagram that gradually increased the number of kids that enrolled that Momo had to hire others to help her teach. Although they lived together, their busy schedules made it difficult for them to spend time together, even on weekends.

Luckily, both had the next two days off and made it an absolute goal to spend their time off together wisely.

Mina shuffled into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast while she let Momo sleep in. Momo's studio rented out a local theater for its holiday dance showcase for the students' parents last night and it was a huge success. However, Mina knew how stressed and exhausting the process was for Momo and wanted to surprise her with a loving breakfast.

Once finished, Mina headed back into their bedroom and to Momo's side, hovering above her. "Momo, wake up. I made breakfast."

A snore was her only answer.

Mina puffed out her cheeks and shook Momo lightly.

"Momo, I made your favorite avocado toast with soft-boiled egg slices. Come on. It's time to get up."

That was enough to rouse Momo from her slumber. She struggled to open her eyes but flashed a sleepy grin at Mina before yawning ungracefully with her mouth wide open. "Good morning, Mina… I heard avocado toast…"

"That's what woke you up? Not me?" Mina rolled her eyes and pouted, pretending to be hurt.

Momo yawned again and pushed herself upright then dangled her legs off the side of the bed. "Well, I am hungry," Momo said jokingly. She reached out and grabbed Mina's wrist, pulling her onto her lap and holding her close. "Thanks for making me breakfast. I really appreciate it."

Mina tried to keep the pout on her lips but it was impossible when Momo held her like this. It was simple intimacy like this that never failed to make Mina smile, and it was what she missed. She loved the feeling of Momo's arms enveloping her in a tight hug and feeling their bodies pressed against one another, never failing to make her heart flutter.

Mina sat sideways on Momo's lap and lightly flicked Momo's forehead before she circled her arms around Momo's neck. "You're welcome. Now let's go enjoy the breakfast I made for us."

"Yes, ma'am," Momo comically saluted. She scooped Mina into her arms bridal-style, making Mina squeak.

"Momo! Put me down! I can walk on my own!" Mina whined.

"Nope. I have to carry my princess to the table," Momo grinned cheekily at Mina. Her grin widened when Mina whined again and buried her face into the crook of her neck to hide her reddened cheeks. Momo kissed the top of Mina's head, voice lowering to a soft, loving whisper. "I'm so lucky to have you, Mina."

Mina held onto Momo tighter with a smile and felt that familiar flutter in her heart.

"Me too, Momo. Me too."

~~~

They spent a couple of hours after breakfast tending to chores around the apartment. The problem with the both of them being busy during this time of year was that the state of their apartment was also neglected as a result. Their space was relatively clean but their shelves needed to be dusted, certain areas needed to be vacuumed, and both of their closets and drawers needed to be better organized and tidied. By working together, Mina and Momo finished in no time, with plenty of time to spare.

To relax and unwind, Momo began her normal workout routine while Mina sat on the couch to finish a book she's been reading for the past couple of weeks.

It was a goal for Mina to finish her book before the new year. She had a little less than a hundred pages left and with enough dedication, she could certainly finish during her days off. Mina began reading and recalled what happened in the book during her previous session. Ten pages in and her eyes began to wander to Momo, who was only clad in black yoga pants and a matching sports bra, clearly exposing Momo's toned abs and arms. Momo's hair was tied up in a high ponytail, her skin already lightly damp with sweat, her brows knitted together in concentration as she focused on her next set with the kettlebell. It was incredibly distracting and Mina immediately regretted not choosing another room to read.

Momo set down the kettlebell between her feet, breathing heavily and catching her breath. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her forearm when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. "Mina..? What's wrong?" Momo didn't get a verbal answer right away. Instead, she felt the tips of Mina's finger brush and glide across her stomach and the soft touch of Mina's lips on her shoulder made her shudder and sparked a flame of desire inside of her that hadn't been lit in awhile. "Mina?" Momo murmured her name again, this time her tone was laden with want.

Mina pressed a kiss to Momo's other shoulder. She slowly, tantalizingly, dragged her lips up Momo's neck to the shell of her ear, planting a kiss there, and replied in a whisper. "Sorry… I was watching you work out and my mind wandered to… indecent thoughts."

Momo turned around in Mina's embrace to look at her in the eye, leaning forward so their foreheads touched. "Indecent thoughts?" she echoed Mina's words. "Like what?"

Mina's cheeks flushed red. "You… on top of me… on that couch… with nothing on."

A quiet, airy laugh slipped past Momo's lips as she teasingly brushed her lips against Mina's. "And? What else?"

"You know what else, Momo," Mina said back in a whisper. Momo smiled hearing Mina’s voice stutter ever so slightly. "Stop being a tease."

"It's in my nature," Momo chuckled. "Can you wait ten minutes though? I'm still sweaty from working out."

"No. I can't. I want you inside me now," Mina answered bluntly, the impatience getting to her and bringing Momo over to the couch, making Momo laugh again.

"You really can't wait, huh?

"It's your fault for being so sexy, Momo."

"I thought you were going to finish your book." Momo smirked watching Mina undress.

Mina threw her top at Momo's face and smirked back.

"The book can wait. I already reached the climax of the story. Now, I want you to help me reach mine."

Momo dropped Mina's shirt to the ground and pulled off her hair tie to let down her hair, crawling on top of Mina.

"With pleasure."

~~~

As the sun began to set below the horizon, Mina and Momo changed in pajamas and ugly Christmas sweaters and cuddled on the couch, a large blanket wrapped around them, to watch an assortment of holiday movies. From Home Alone to A Charlie Brown Christmas, to A Nightmare Before Christmas to Elf, the two of them managed to finish all four films (not including ending credits) before midnight.

Mina unwound the blanket from around her and stood onto her feet. Momo yawned and wrapped the remainder of the blanket further around her to block the cold air and keep herself warm, then peered up at Mina who was walking towards the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Momo asked. "It's not like you to go for a late night snack."

"Normally, yes. But it's okay to break a habit every once in awhile," Mina answered over her shoulder then disappeared from view.

Momo pulled her feet up from the floor and let out another yawn. She could feel her eyes becoming heavy, signaling that it was almost time for bed. But she didn't want to head to bed by herself, insistent that she would go with Mina together. They often got ready for bed separately, one or the other already fast asleep. Momo wanted to sleep with Mina in her arms while they had the chance to.

But Mina was taking an unusual about of time for a simple snack, and Momo couldn't help but wonder with a slight feeling of concern.

With the blanket still securely around her, Momo got back onto her feet. "Mina? Are you okay in there?" Just as she was going through the doorway leading to the kitchen, Mina popped out of nowhere from the side, flashing bright gummy smile while also startling Momo. Momo jumped back with a tiny yelp. "Oh my God. You scared me!"

"Sorry, Momo. I didn't mean to startle you," Mina giggled softly.

"It's okay. Did you have your snack? Let's go to bed now," Momo said. She then noticed how Mina's hands were hidden behind her back. "What are you hiding? More snacks?"

"No. I'm not you," Mina teased and playfully stuck out her tongue. "Look at the time, Momo."

Momo raised an eyebrow then looked back at the clock that hung above the television.

It was 12:00am.

It was December 25th.

It was Christmas.

"It's Christmas!" Momo exclaimed excitedly, her exhaustion miraculously gone. She turned back to Mina and grinned. "Merry Christmas, Mina!"

Mina smiled even wider. "Look up."

Momo did and spotted a mistletoe hanging above them, a blush immediately creeping into her cheeks.

"O-Oh. It's a mistle-"

Mina silenced her and pressed her lips to Momo's, which Momo more than welcomed and reciprocated the kiss. Momo smiled while Mina giggled into their kiss, a large burst of happiness emanating from the both of them. Everything felt so right, and it felt like the world was rewarding them for their hard work by letting them enjoy this moment of bliss together.

Mina pulled away from the kiss first and wrapped a red scarf around Momo's neck. "Merry Christmas, Momo. I made this for you… I hope you like it." A faint hue of pink flushed onto Mina's cheeks. "Our busy schedules aren't over yet, but I want a piece of me to always be with you when we're separated."

Momo felt her heart swell with happiness and her eyes beginning to water. She blinked back the tears however and nuzzled into the scarf made by her girlfriend. "Like it? I absolutely love it. I can't believe you made this for me… You're so talented."

"It wasn't too difficult to make," Mina said sheepishly.

"It's funny because we were thinking the same thing…"

"What do you mean?"

Momo left Mina's said and discarded the large blanket onto the couch to grab a present bag hidden underneath their Christmas tree.

Mina curiously eyed the present with excitement, wiggling giddily in place. Momo stood in front of her, visibly nervous and shy, and within moments, a red scarf was wrapped around her neck as well. Mina laughed in amusement but beamed at the other woman. "You also got me a red scarf too? This is such a funny coincidence. We think alike now."

"It is funny," Momo agreed, laughing along while rubbing the back of her neck. "I bought it though… So it's not as special as this scarf you made for me."

Mina shook her head and pecked Momo's lips. "It is special, silly. Because it's a gift from you. I love it. Thank you so much, Momo." Mina pressed her cheek into the fabric. "It's so soft."

"When you said you wanted a piece of you to always be with me, I was thinking the same way when I bought you the scarf," Momo admitted. "I wanted a piece of me to keep you warm when I can't be there to do it in person.

"It will definitely do the job when I walk to the subway for work. But for now, I want to enjoy your actual warmth while I can." Mina stepped closer and placed her arms around Momo, lightly nudging her nose to Momo's. "Merry Christmas again, Momo. I love you so much."

Momo held Mina as close as she could, sighing softly, in absolute contentment, her heart warm and filled with affection for the younger woman.

"Merry Christmas, Mina. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends and readers for being so supportive and understanding during my absence to take care of myself better. I can't convey the emotions I'm feeling through words.
> 
> It's belated but I hope this Christmas oneshot made you smile.


End file.
